1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for skin tightening. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for introducing thermal and mechanical injury to skin via electrodes carrying an electric current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Achieving a younger looking skin having tight and well defined contours is commonly desired. Traditional devices tighten the skin by applying radio frequency (RF) energy to the surfaced of the skin. An example of a device used to tighten the skin by applying RF energy to the surface of the skin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,753 to Knowlton (the '753 patent). The '753 patent discloses a device connected to an RF generator. The device includes a porous membrane which is inflated with an electrolytic solution. Once inflated, the membrane conforms to the surface of the skin. The membrane imparts a cooling effect to the skin. A plurality of electrodes are positioned at various locations in the membrane. The generator is coupled to the electrodes and a source for the electrolytic solution is coupled to the membrane. The electrodes impart radiant energy to the layers of the skin. This energy heats the skin and the underlying collagen tissue. As a result of the application of the energy to the surface of the skin, the collagen transforms its structure and contracts.
However, there exists a need for a skin tightening device which combines the benefits of applying thermal and mechanical injury.